"Bandit" Dane West
Westley Simon Dane ', better known by his ring name, '"Bandit" Dane West, is an American born professional wrestler best known for his appearances in CWF. West worked indies promotions prior to being hired by CWF, signing a developmental contract with the company in December 2006. West debuted on CWF Igntion on April 1, 2007, attacking Asylum and Bay-B Dogg interrupting their match. The following week he had his in ring debut on Ignition, defeating Judgment. On August 8, 2007, Dane West renamed himself the One Man Genocide, and began appearing in acid soaked clothing accompanied with dark face paint. This Gimmick was utilized until the Doomsday pay per view. After West lost to Connor Murphy he was proclaimed 'Cured' of his mental anguish. Months later West returned to CWF under his original 'Bandit West' gimmick., but kept his hair dye and new finisher. Background Westley Dane trained in his home town of Olympia Washington for two years before leaving home at the age of twenty with a High school diploma. Westley moved to Crawford Texas where he trained in minor schools before making a few appearances in local promotions as a jobber, using the name "Shocking" Westley Dane. In 2006, Dane received a Developmental contract with CWF, Dane moved yet again, and began training with CWF superstar Ironsides and company owner and retired wrestler Anthony Romeri. After being called up from the training scene, Dane renamed himself ' "Bandit" Dane West'. Adopting the gimmick of a hyper-patriotic American cowboy, Dane West brought his shocking belief system and an outrageous "win at any cost" sense of morals into the ring, quickly making himself one of the most despised heels in the company. Superstars backstage comment that West is extremely hostile and that his brash personality is not entirely an in character performance. West holds strong right wing views on many issues and has been involved many reported fist fights behind the scenes of various promotions resulting from volatile religious rants. Dane West's backstage conduct may be attributed to his troubling psychiatric record, having been diagnosed at a young age with both Fear-Aggression Disorder and Manic-Depressive Disorder. West has refused to be treated for either mental illnesses. This would later be integrated into an angle in CWF focusing on Dane's mental state following the death of his mother. West has also been known to refuse most medical treatment at shows barring pain killers. After CWF closed West made a few brief appearances in RISE Wrestling. West was announced as a participant in the King of Trios competition for the company but the promotion was shut down before the event took place. West's other appearances were strictly nonwrestling. CWF career Dane West debuted under his cowboy gimmick at the April 1, 2007 edition of CWF Ignition, attacking several Main Event superstars with a broken bottle. The following weeks West would make sporadic Main Event appearances, including two wins and his first loss in a tables match with Asylum, the then CWF Champion. Dane lost this match after bumping into a weakened table behind him with cracked slightly on impact, the ref declared Asylum the winner, but the brawl continued long after that. On the April 29, 2007 edition of Ignition, Dane West forced Asylum to tap out to the Grapes of Wrath, in the Main Event winning the CWF World Title. This win marked West's first reign as a World Champion, as well as his first title victory in CWF. On May 20, 2007, at No Man's Land, Dane West lost the CWF Championship title after his set up for a Texas Scrambler on challenger Asylum was interrupted, as an army helmet thrown by Sgt. Eversmann tripped him causing Asylum to land on top of him, for the pin. The pay per view ended with the Sarge saluting West, adding further insult to injury. This run as champion marked the shortest world title reign in CWF History. In the following weeks Dane would defeat the Sarge in several matches. Later, during an episode of Monday Night Ignition, after the Sarge was defeated by Asylum, West emerged to assault both men in the ring with a wooden plank. The following week again ended in a West attack after Asylum won a Triple Threat match between himself Dane and the Sarge. West struck Asylum with a steel chair then crushed Eversmann's head inside the chair with a vicious Big Boot. Dane West was set to face Asylum and Eversmann for the World title at Americana, however backed out of the match after being supposedly injured backstage. (In actuality, West was having issues with then head booker Jonathan Doberman, who had been attempting to theme the entire show around his own character.) The "injury" didn't stop Dane from interfering in the fight, during which he attacked both members of the title match, only to be fended off by eventual winner Asylum. Following this, West was not seen for two weeks. On August 8, 2007 Dane West returned to Ignition, dubbing himself The One Man Genocide and destroying a CWF jobber in a horrific squash match that saw the man badly injured, before putting the locker room on notice. The following week West debuted on Ignition using the new gimmick defeating Nabeel Nawaz in a squash match that saw Nabeel receive two Holocaust Vertebreakers, the second through a table. After the match, Dane assaulted the EMTs who arrived to help Nawaz. Later that night West attacked Amazo during the main event, but was unsuccessful in doing serious harm as he intended. The following week he defeated Refugee Mike in another yet another terrifying squash that ended in a Holocaust, injuring his neck. Shortly there after West placed the injured man in a modified STF, breaking his injured neck in the process before dubbing the new submission hold the Hero Slayer. Two days later West competed with his former trainer Anthony Romeri in a match which was very well received by fans of the CWF product. It ended with a double count out, the first match Romeri failed to win since his in ring return. After the match West attempted to assault the former owner of CWF but was stopped by acting general manager Matt Frazier who expelled West from the building. In the following weeks West would begin to receive bizarre omens from the thought to be deceased Sgt. Eversmann, including the promise that Dane would 'burn for his sins'. This came into fruition the following week when a stray pyro would go off during his exit from the ring, severely burning him after a squash match against The Jokester. Dane West demanded and received a match against the deceased Sgt. Eversmann at Hellbound, where he rather easily defeated the returning Eversmann after hitting the Holocaust. West buried Eversmann alive ending his career and putting a dramatic halt to Eversmann's much hyped return. However that same night marked the debut of Mathias West who was revealed to be Dane's father in later weeks. Mathias placed a bounty on Dane's head in order to subdue his son so that he could talk some sense into him. The man who accepted the offer was Connor Murphy. Murphy would struggle, battling against The Untouchables (Kaeden and Jonny Gunn) while simultaneously enduring Dane's constant interference during his matches. At CWF's Doomsday pay per view Murphy defeated West in a submission match, forcing Dane to tap out to his own finisher, the Hero Slayer, marking West's first and only defeat via Submission in his entire career. West left the arena after a quick nod to Connor with his father in tow, disappearing for nearly a month. After a month and a half, Connor Murphy and AJ Cleary had once again become engaged in a brutal feud with The Untouchables. During a match against Kaeden and Gunn, a mysterious video played followed by an explosion of pyros on the stage. Dane West returned and saved AJ and Connor, seemingly turning face, eschewing his Holocaust finisher in favour of a Chokebomb, dubbed the 24601. However, after only three weeks of helping AJ and Connor, Dane fell under a state of depression after the crowd continued to boo him despite his efforts to redeem himself. During an episode of Ignition, in a friendly match between West and AJ Cleary, AJ began to gain the upperhand. West snapped and attacked him viciously causing a DQ. After the match Dane made as though to use his new Chokebomb on Cleary, however he instead utilized the Holocaust finisher, injuring Cleary in the process, symbolically returning to his villainous roots. Following his program with Murphy, Dane West feuded with then World Champion Asylum, echoing their feud from the previous year. Once again, at Blind Justice, Asylum and West met in the ring. The rematch ended with West picking up the victory and the Championship in a brutal fight to the finish. West had his first title defense the following month against Shawn Fury . West defeated Fury in a 60 minute Ironman match to retain the title. West would hold the belt for roughly four months before eventually losing the championship to Kaeden in what many saw as a 'changing of the guard' match in CWF. Free Agency Following the shut down of the CWF, West was released from contractual obligations. West is reported to be having tryout matches for Phoenix Wrestling Enterprises and RISE Wrestling. RISE Wrestling West made sporadic appearances on RISE television. He appeared during two promos backstage, seen on both occasions talking to "The Destroyer" Mitchell Dawkins. He was later announced a participant in RISE's King of Trios tournament as part of "Team Ego Trip" alongside Mr. DDT and Vorossa. RISE closed its doors before this event was able to take place, however. PWE (2009) During February 2009. West officially signed withPhoenix Wrestling Enterprises, evidently signing after some persuasion from fellow CWF Alums Johnny Gunn and Quint McCain. A promo for West aired the week of his signing, and he debuted the following week in a squash match against Awesome Bill. West proceeded to engage in a short on-screen feud with "Daredevil" Dakota Brown. West would enter the ring during or after Dakota's matches and use his Holocaust ''Vertebreaker finisher on him. The feud was set to be resolved on Pay Per View, until Dakota Brown inexplicably turned heel and the angle was aborted. West shortly after requested his release from PWE citing "creative differences" and was granted a release. He posted a blog entry the following day regarding his release and is said to still be on good terms with the entire federation and its staff. Return to Free Agency Following his PWE release, West again became a free agent. He hinted at a possible WWE run in a blog entry but nothing has come to pass in that regard as of yet. West was asked about the possibility of joining RISE Wrestling in a recent interview but declined to comment. He did however mention his previous backstage dealings with one of RISE's staff members Yakkovitch as a possible reason as to why he had avoided returning to the company, despite being good friends off screen with its owner, Donald Dursley Titan. Mixed Martial Arts career (2009 - 2010) During 2009 Dane West debuted in the independent mixed martial arts scene within his home state of Texas. West gained a public following for his fights via both his Website's blog, "These Colors Don't Run", and on twitter, his involvement in the latter would lead to an ublicized war of the words with fellow CWF alum Bay-B Dogg. West's foray into mixed martial arts was not successful, however. West was barred from a fight by the TexasState Athletics board after failing a drug test. Subsequent speculation has led many to assume West, having been a posterboy for growth hormone during his CWF run, had been caught using performance enhancing substances. These rumours never ultimately were proven true, but West has been seen to become violently upset when fans taunt him with these allegations. In a 2010 interview West was asked for his official comment on the issue. West stated "I tried MMA, got in a mess with the Athletics Board and decided it wasn't for me. Hard to find fair competition in my weight class anyway, I'm a big guy. But steroids? No I don't mess around with that shit. I don't know where those rumors came from but they're bogus." PWE (2010) In July 2010 PWE officially reopened. West signed an unannounced, unpublicized contract with the company. The terms of this deal and whether or not he'll be appearing on screen or be relegated to a backstage position is at this time unknown. Other Facts West maintains a website which features a fan forum and his notoriously flamboyant blog entitled "These Colors Don'r Run". West also keeps a Twitter account which he has used to engage in several publicized arguments with other members of the professional wrestling and mixed martial arts communities. West claimed in a 2009 blog that Twitter officials had contacted him regarding his use of "blue language and racial slurs" in his tweets but insisted he would not filter his writings on Twitter. Despite this claim, a noticeable decrease in the volume of his tweets was noted by many in the following months. West attracted criticism from media watchdog groups during his feud with Dan Kaeden in 2008, particularly for an incident wherein West assaulted Kaeden's then on-screen interest Rosie Wallace. The scene attracted attention from these groups who claimed the male on female violence was "shocking and inappropriate" for younger viewers on the CWF product. The scene in question involved West delivering a big boot to Wallace following a heated interview, and then throwing her into a background piece which collapsed on top of her. '''Theme Music: :*"Cowboys from Hell (Radical Remix)" by Pantera (Remix by Boomtax Productions) (February 2008 - Present) :*"Biomechanic Man" by Lordi (January 2008 - February 2008) :*"Scream" by Slipknot (August 2007 - January 2008) :*"Cowboys from Hell" by Pantera (January 2007 - August 2007) Finishing + Signature Moves :*'''''Holocaust/Holocaust Vertebreaker (Vertebreaker) (August 2007 - Present) :*''Hero Slayer (STF)'' (August 2007 - Present) :*''24601 (Chokebomb)'' (January 2008 - Present) :*''Texas Scrambler (Vertical Brain Buster Suplex)'' (January 2007 - August 2007) :*''Grapes of Wrath (Testicular Claw)'' (January 2007 - August 2007) :*''American Press (Military Press)'' :*''Great Dane (Running Bulldog)'' :*''Final Cutter (Running Cutter)'' :*''Coffin Corner Kick (Football Punt to seated opponent's Jaw)'' (August 2007 - Present) :*''Green Mist'' (August 2007 - Present) :*''Scarmaker (Flying Neck Snap)'' (February 2008 - Present) :*''Elevated Facebuster'' :*''Middle Rope Knee Drop to the Throat'' :*''Sit Down Piledriver'' :*''Full Nelson'' :*''Big Boot'' :*''Electric Chair Drop'' :*''Flapjack'' *'Signature Weapons' :* Green Mist (August 2007 - Present) :* Broken Beer Bottle :* Wooden Plank Championships and accomplishments :*''CWF Heavyweight Championship'' x2 :*Ended Mental Jack's winning streak. :*Ended Anthony Romeri's winning streak. :*Ended Sgt. Eversmann's Career :*Ended Asylum's career. See also Mathias West Category:Wrestlers